Laparoscopic surgery is a standard procedure in hospitals. Abdominal and chest cavity operations are being performed with instruments inserted through small incisions into interior portions of the patient. Such laparoscopic procedures are now considered the treatment of choice for operations such as the removal of the gall bladder, spleen, adrenal glands, uterus, and ovaries. These laparoscopic procedures are accomplished via access through a device typically known as a trocar.
A trocar facilitates the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdomen or chest of the patient. These instruments are typically introduced into regions under fluid pressure. Providing a fluid into a body cavity is referred to as insufflation and the fluid, often a gas, is referred to herein as an insufflation gas. The purpose of using such a device is to inflate or distend the body cavity to (1) allow the surgeon to explore the area in which the surgery will be performed and (2) provide a view of the site to be treated or observed. These trocars typically also allow for the insertion of an instrument via the innermost tube of the trocar. Examples of one or more trocars are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,715,219 (the '219 Patent), U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,112 (the '112 Patent), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,216,189 (the '189 Patent), which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Currently, insufflation is performed by providing a regulated pressurized insufflation gas to the peritoneal cavity via a cannula of the trocar. This insufflation gas, typically carbon dioxide, is supplied to a connection on the trocar tube by a flexible hose attached thereto by an insufflator. Accurate control of the pressure inside the body cavity is important because it can prevent loss of visualization thru the scope during the surgical procedure. Loss of visualization can slow down the surgery and is also potentially dangerous for the patient as the sharp surgical instruments can no longer be seen by the surgeon.